Clumsy
by TheAuthor-The Author
Summary: Tails has gotten hurt and Cosmo has to take care of him, can cosmo overcome her clumsiness and take care of Tails, or will she ruin everything? Read to find it out.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo, this time i'll do a romantic story, and staring the best couple ever: Tails and Cosmo! So, this story can be kinda random, probably because it is. Criticism is accepted, but stupidity isn't.

Have a nice Reading!

**Clumsy:**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a nice morning on Mystic Ruins, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the wind was softly waving the leafs, and the clear water of the rivers was flowing slowly and smoothly, much alike any nice morning there.

Nearly no one lived on Mystic Ruins, what contributed for the place natural beauty. The only person there other than the birdies was Miles Prower, better known as Tails, A two-tailed orange and white fox cub, who lived there, since it was peaceful and quiet, and he could work on his machines in peace.

Tails was working on his plane, the Tornado, standing on it's cockpit, fixing the engine, when he heard someone:

"Tails! Are you here?"

Tails looked back to see who was there. He didn't saw anyone, but answered: "I'm here, in the workshop!"

Tails kept looking and saw who was there: It was Cosmo, Tails seedrian friend, who came to tails' home planet two years ago to impede the invasion of the planet destroyers called the Metarex, and now was living in Cream's house, and hanged out with Tails' and his friends. Tails had completely fallen in love with Cosmo, a feeling that Cosmo returned, but neither had the courage to tell the other it's feelings, so neither of them knew the other returned the feeling.

"Hello Tails!"- Said Cosmo

"Oh, hi Cosmo! It's nice to see you! What brings you here? Outer than your feet, of course."

Cosmo Giggled: "You're so funny Tails!"

"Hehe, thanks Cosmo, I just…."- Tails said, but was interrupted when he stepped wrong and tripped on the stairs to the cockpit, and fell.

====Tails POV====

I fell from the stair, and I fell right with my leg in the wrong way, and broke it. Obviously, it hurted, a LOT, so the only thing I could do is… well, scream. Although I was almost crying, I tried hard not to drop any tears, I mean, I was right in front of Cosmo, I didn't wanted her to think I'm a crybaby or something.

I couldn't move at all, not only because my leg was probably broken, but also because the pain was too strong. My eyelids started to close, I was fainting. The last thing was heard was Cosmo screaming my name, and then I saw her coming to me, my vision was blurred, but I could still notice how worried she seemed. Then, I've fainted.

==================================to be continued…================================

Okay, it ends here. For now of course. What happened to Tails? You already know by the story summary. The actual romance will start in the next chapter, which will come once I have the time to write, which will happen once I'm bored in the dawn again.

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please review. And please make useful and constructive criticism. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clumsy:**

**Chapter 2:**

Tails woke up in his bed, covered in his blankets, laid in his best pillow, with his usual cloth gloves instead of the rubber ones he was wearing when at his office, and shoeless. He was feeling alright, except for his right leg, which he wasn't feeling at all.

"Anybody here?" – Tails said out loud

"TAILS!" – Tails heard a scream. Then Cosmo came into the room running quickly, and stopped by Tails' bed, and kneeled beside it, so she could be at Tails' eye level

"Are you Okay?" – Cosmo said worried

"I'm alright Cosmo. I mean, I can't feel my leg and I don't know what happened, but other than that..."

"T-Tails..." – Said Cosmo, still worried.

"I'm alright Cosmo. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well…" – Cosmo began to explain – "Y-You Fell from the plane staircase, a-and you started to scream and cry and…."

"I-i was crying?" – Tails interrupted

"Yes…"

"Oh…"

"What's wrong Tails?"

"No-nothing, I-i just… Didn't want you to see me cry…. I-I thought you'd think of me as a crybaby or something…."

"No Tails! I would never think such thing of you! A-and you seemed to be feeling so much pain, and y-your leg… It just…."

"Seemed out of place?" – Tails Completed.

"Well, yeah..."

"Hehe, okay. Thank you for being comprehensive."

"It's okay Tails. A-anyway, after you fell, I went over to see if you were alright, and you fainted. I-i didn't knew what to do, so i came to your room and called Vanilla, because i remember she taking care of me when I first landed here on Earth, so I tough she would know what to do."

"Yeah, we should be glad of Cream's mom." – Tails Giggled, since Cosmo was the only person he knew who called Cream's mother by her name, everyone else simply called her "Cream's mom" or "Mistress"

"Well, when Vanilla came, she took you here, then examined you and said your leg was broken. She Putted this white thing on your leg and said you wouldn't move that leg for a while, a-an-and she sa-said th-that…"

"She said what, Cosmo?"

"S-sh-sh-sh-she sa-said th-th-th-…."

"Cosmo, you're too nervous! Calm down" – Tails said, and putted his hand on Cosmo's shoulder, and started caressing it, trying to comfort her.

"Well…." – Cosmo said, feeling a bit better already. – "Vanilla said I should stay here….to take care of you."

Tails blushed deep red. The girl he is deeply fallen in love with is staying with him until his leg is healed, which could take some long time. fortunately, he had his muzzle fur to cover his blush, but Cosmo didn't had such feature, so Tails could see her blush, even though her head was facing downward.

"Cosmo."

"Yes?"

"Yo-you're blushing…"

Cosmo then started to blush even more.

"O-o-oh my, I-i-I, I'm sorry Tails, i-i-i-i"

"It's okay Cosmo. You must be feeling nervous for having to take care of someone, it's okay."

"Ye-ye-ye-yeah! I-I'm nervous because of it, yeah, sorry Tails, I mean, I'm too clumsy, a-and, I don't want to hurt you even more….."

"It's okay Cosmo, won't hurt me. In fact…" – Tails said, getting up from his bed using his arms and tails and sitting closer to Cosmo – "…You simply being here is enough to make me feel better…." – Tails said, still caressing her shoulder. When he thought about what he just said, he started to blush even harder than before, but then noticed Cosmo probably wasn't even noticing he was talking, and was just silent, looking down and lost in though

Tails just stared at her, admiring her beauty. Then, not thinking, he just moved his hand from her shoulder up to her head, and started caressing her cheek. After a while, Cosmo putted her hand over tails' pawn that was caressing her cheek. Then Tails Noticed what he was doing, and immediately stopped.

"GAH! So-so-sorry Cosmo! I-I I didn't… I-i-I didn't meant to…." – Tails said, nervous and blushing even more.

"I-it's okay Tails, i-i…" – Cosmo said, almost equally nervous and blushing.

They both couldn't talk much, and just stared at the ground for a while, with hands crossed, until Tails broke the silence:

"So... You said Cream's mom told you to take care of me…"

"Ye-yeah… she said I should watch over you so you wouldn't get hurt… a-and stuff…"

"Yeah..."

After a few more silence, Cosmo said:

"So, I think you need some rest."

"I've had enough rest for today, Cosmo."

"No you didn't! Get some sleep, Tails, please!"

"Geez, okay Cosmo."

"I'll go make your lunch, Tails"

"Cosmo, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do! You need something to eat Tails! Besides, I like cooking!"

"Hehe, you're so nice Cosmo…."

"Thank you Tails, I just like making you happy…"

"What you mean Cosmo?" – Tails said.

"Uuuh… You… You're my friend Tails! And… I like making my friends happy…"

"Oh…"-Tails awnsered.

Cosmo then quickly rushed over to the kitchen.

"Agg… Why must I be so shy? I wish I had the courage tell him how I feel…."- Cosmo thought

Tails laid back on his bed, and while falling asleep, he thought:

"Agg… Why must I be so shy? I wish I had the courage tell her how I feel…."

==================================to be continued…===============================

Gosh darn it; this chapter has too much stuttering. Tails and Cosmo are really shy, it will be hard to then to confess their feelings to each other….

Anyway,

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please review. And please make useful and constructive criticism. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clumsy:**

**Chapter 3:**

Cosmo was in the kitchen, thinking in something she could cook for Tails that would make him feel better, and also trying to get less nervous. But contrary to what she told Tails, Cosmo wasn't nervous just because she would take care of another person, but mainly because this person was precisely the boy she was in love with, and added to her shyness, she wasn't feeling much good now.

"I wonder what Tails would like to eat…." – Cosmo thought.

Cosmo opened a cabinet and saw a packing of spaghetti. Cosmo decided to cook it, since she knew Tails loved it. She putted it to cook and then opened the refrigerator, searching for some sauce. She then saw a box hidden in freezer. Cosmo was curious, and opened it to see what was inside. She then saw inside of it was a lot of candy. Mint candy, more precisely. Cosmo then remembered that Tails' favorite food ever was mint candy, which gave her an idea: To make him a mint dessert, mint treats always made him feel better.

Cosmo then got the mint candies and some other ingredients, and started making a mint and chocolate cake batter. She finished with the batter and putted it into the oven, and then she grabbed the spaghetti, which was already cooked, and putted it on a plate, and threw some Italian dressing and tomato sauce on it. Cosmo then grabbed the plate, and took it to Tails bedroom.

"Tails!" – Cosmo called, not much loud, not wanting to wake him up in a sharp way.

Tails didn't answer, but moved in his sleep. Cosmo then put the spaghetti plate on the nightstand, and crouched beside the bed.

"Tails! Wake up!" – Cosmo said, sweetly, while gently and slowly shaking his shoulder.

"Ugh… Oh… Cosmo…" – Tails said in his sleep. Cosmo was curious if he had actually heard her, since he was sleeping, but blushed when she had the thought of the idea that Tails was actually dreaming of her.

"Cosmo… You…" – Cosmo then gotten even more curious, and even more nervous of the idea that Tails was dreaming with her.

"Cosmo… you…. you're…. so cute Cosmo… hug… me…" – Cosmo's face then turned pink like the rosebuds at the side of her head from blush, and simply couldn't do anything but stay there and stare at Tails, who was moving in his sleep. Tails eventually woke up, slowly opening his eyes.

"Ugg… such a nice dream I was having…." – Tails then turned his head to the side and noticed his dream was right beside him, kneeled beside the bed, blushing like crazy and looking very nervous

"Oh, hey Cosmo! When did you returned?" – Cosmo didn't answer. "Cosmo? What's wrong?" – "O-oh, Tails! Y-You woke up!" – Cosmo said, snapping back into reality. "I-I'm alright! Wh-what about you? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright Cosmo; you don't need to worry that much, I'll be alright!"

"Sorry Tails… I'm sorry if I annoy you…"

"N-No Cosmo! Yo-you don't annoy me! Not at all! I-I'm sorry if I made you think so…"

"It's okay Tails… thank you for being so nice with me… Oh! I have made your lunch! I didn't saw anything else, so I've cooked you some spaghetti. I'm sorry if it tastes bad, I haven't practiced enough…"

"I've already ate your food Cosmo, I know it's great!"

"Thank you Tails…"

Tails then sat up on the bed and Cosmo grabbed the plate of spaghetti, and gave it to Tails.

"Be careful Tails, it's hot."

Tails then grabbed the plate and hold it in his lap.

"Uuh, Cosmo…"

"Yes, Tails?"

"How am i supposed to eat without, uh, a fork, or something?"

"O-oh my, how could I forget it? I-I'm sorry Tails… I-I'm going to get one" – Cosmo said, and rushed to the kitchen, embarrassed that Tails could have thought she was stupid for forgetting such an obvious thing.

Tails waited for a while, and Cosmo came back rushing and gave the fork to Tails.

"Why are so hurried, Cosmo?"

"I-I'm not hurried Tails! I-I just…"

"Cosmo, calm down!"

Cosmo then stopped for a while and stood in silence for some seconds

"I'm sorry Tails. I'm really sorry…" – Cosmo said, and rushed back to the kitchen

Tails was speechless and even a bit worried, Cosmo was always worried about what the others thought about what she did, and was always genuinely sorry for doing things wrong, even if she hadn't did anything wrong, and Tails was already used to it, but yet he was anyway worried, she simply didn't seemed alright.

Meanwhile, Cosmo was in the kitchen, sited in a chair, close to the window, trying to get some sun, to clear her head and calm down a little. She was actually feeling very tense, not only nervous, but also she was feeling bad for many other reasons, some of which she didn't even had to be feeling bad for. Tails had already told her to stop being so hard on herself, and that she shouldn't blame herself for everything. Cosmo knew he was right, but remembering it just made her feel worse.

After a few long minutes, Cosmo heard Tails screaming for her. She then rushed to the bedroom.

"Tails! What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?" – Cosmo said, rushing to the bed.

"I'm alright, Cosmo" – Tails said earnestly – "I just wanted you to come here. I want to talk to you."

"O-oh… d-di-did I did anything wrong?" – Cosmo answered, getting sad.

"You did nothing of bad, Cosmo, I'm worried about you. You're so tense, and sad, a-and when I told you to calm down, y-you just said you were sorry, and rushed downstairs! Cosmo, please, tell me what's wrong!"

"I… I… I… am worried… if you liked the spaghetti…"

"Geez… Cosmo, the spaghetti was great, you cook very well, and you know that's true! Now, please Cosmo, I know there's something wrong, and I want you to tell me what it is, I want to know if I can do anything about it. And if I can't, well… maybe I can… I don't know… comfort you, somehow." – Tails said, even more earnest.

"I-i-i-i-i…. I j-ju-ju-jus… i-i…" – Cosmo was almost speechless.

Tails sighed: "Cosmo, sit here."

"Si-si-sit he-here? I-i-i…"

"Sit here Cosmo, in the bed, beside me. There's no chair in sight, and there is enough space for both of us. Sit here Cosmo, it'll help you calm down"

Cosmo stood quiet for a few moments, and then slowly crawled in the bed, beside Tails, but not much close to him.

Tails putted his hand on Cosmo's shoulder, and started to slowly caress it. After minutes of silence, Tails asked:

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes…"

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

"…Okay… I… I... *sigh* I am… The batter!"

"What?" – Tails was confused

"THE BATTER! NO!" – Cosmo said surprised, and rushed down worried to the kitchen.

"COSMO!"

===============to be continued================

CLIFF HANGER!

Nah, I'm just crazy to post this. And I thought this was the right time to stop the chapter. The next one will come soon. Probably….

Anyway.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clumsy:**

**Chapter 4:**

Cosmo rushed from Tails' bedroom to the kitchen, and reached to the oven. She opened it, and lots of smoke came out of it. Cosmo opened the window for the smoke to go out, and then came back to the oven, and tried to take the mold out of the oven, but it was too hot, and she wasn't wearing any gloves, so she burned her hands.

"AAAH!" – Cosmo screamed in pain, for her hands being burned, and so she took her hands out of the oven and backed away, but ended up hitting the table, which made the box filled with candy fall over her and spread the candies all over the floor.

"Cosmo!" – She heard Tails calling her. – "What's happening?"

"Tails! I-it's alright, it's okay! Th-th-th- there's nothing happening! I-i…" – Cosmo tried not to worry tails too much, even though he was already really worried. She tried to get up leaning on a chair, but the table overturned and she fell again. She tried getting herself and the table up again, but she made both fall again.

"Cosmo! Do you need help?" – She heard. When she looked to the side to see who it was, she saw it was Tails, who was flying by using his twin tails, since he couldn't walk because of his leg.

"T-Tails! Yo-you shouldn't be here! Yo-you were supposed to be resting and…"

"Yes, but I was worried about you…" – Tails said, helping her get up – "And you rushed here suddenly, it just worried me more, I had to come and see what it was, and since I can fly, the leg wasn't much of a problem." – He continued, putting her on a chair and sitting on one himself.

"Either way Tails! You need to rest!"

"Not before you answer me what's wrong! Or at least what just happened here!"

Cosmo sighed.

"The cake batter burned…"

"What batter?" – Tails asked.

"T-the batter… Wh-when I was making your lunch, I saw a box of mint candy and some chocolate in the fridge, I wanted to make you feel better, so I decided to do you a cake out of it, since I knew you liked it. A-after I took you the spaghetti, a-a-and then rushed down here, I-i just s-s-sited in the window, a-and completely forgot about the batter, a-a-and when I remembered a-about it, i-i-i-it was already too late an-and i-i-i- ca-ca-came to se-see it an-and i-i-i-i-i-I, i-I t-tried t-t-t-t-to…" – Cosmo then started to sob, and finally couldn't handle it anymore and started to cry.

"i-i-I- I'm sorry Tails! So-sorry for ruining everything! I-i-I'm really sorry!" – Cosmo managed to say, between sobs.

"Co-Cosmo! It-it's not your fault! It's alright! Your intention was good at least! It's not your fault if it didn't work right!"

"It is my fault Tails! If I hadn't been so clumsy, I wouldn't had forgot about the batter, I wouldn't had let it burn, I wouldn't burn my hands trying to get it out of the oven, I wouldn't had dropped all the candy, and wouldn't had made so much trouble!" – Cosmo screamed, still crying, and angry, not only on the entire situation, but also on herself, for being such a clumsy person.

Cosmo then noticed the shocked expression on Tails face after hearing her that angry, and thinking she might had scared Tails, she hid her face on her hands started to cry even more.

"I'm sorry Tails… It's all my fault…" – Cosmo said, a bit calmer, but still lightly sobbing.

Cosmo continued to sob, until she felt a hand caressing her shoulder. She lifted her head from her hands, and saw it was Tails, who had moved his chair to right in front of her.

"H-How did you…"

"You don't need two feet to move a chair." – Tails said, giving her a comforting smile. Cosmo hid her face on her hands again.

"Cosmo it wasn't all your fault."

"Yes it was Tails, since the beginning. I was the one who distracted you earlier today, and made you fall from the plane staircase. It was all my fault that you broke your leg, and it's all my fault that we're in this situation, Tails. I'm deeply sorry Tails, I'm just too clumsy, and every time I try to do something good, I always ruin it, like today. I'm sorry for everything I've caused you…" – Cosmo answered, crying madly once again.

Tails didn't answered, he just continued to caress her shoulder for a few moments, and then moved up and started caressing her cheek, this time willingly.

"Cosmo, it wasn't your fault, you didn't distract me, I just took a misstep." – Tails said, softly, but it didn't had any effect on Cosmo, who continued to cry desperately

Tails sighed – "but if you really can't help but blame yourself on it all, then… I forgive you, for everything." – Tails told her, sincerely, lovely and with an uplifting smile.

Cosmo then took her hands out of her face and looked speechless at Tails, and stopped crying, making Tails feel eased for her calming down, but his relieved smile was gone and replaced by a worried expression when she hid her face on her hands and started to cry again.

"Cosmo..." – Tails said worried, but was soon surprised, when Cosmo jumped on him, tightly hugged him and hid her face on his fluffy chest. She was still crying heavily, though.

"Are you at least a little bit better now Cosmo?" – Tails asked her with a smile, but received no answer. He decided to let her calm down a bit, and started to caress her head with his hand.

After a while, Cosmo finally stopped crying.

"Sorry… for jumping in you and…"

"It' okay Cosmo, if you really just needed a friend shoulder, or a friend chest in this case, you just needed to tell me."

Cosmo lifted her head and stared at Tails sky blue eyes. Tails smiled at her: "It's so nice to see your eyes the way they're supposed to be: bright, and without any sad tear." – Tails told her

"I'm sorry Tails. You were hurt, I was supposed to be comforting you, not making you have to comfort me…"

"I'll never mind comforting you, Cosmo. Even though having my fur wet with tears isn't that much nice, you deserve it! You always try to the right thing, and your intentions are always of heart, evem though your plan to do something to make me happy failed, you tried, and that's just what matters. And besides… you being here is enough to make me happy. "

"Tails…" – Cosmo started to cry, but this time, a cry of happiness.

"Oh Cosmo, please tell that those tears are of jo…" – Tails said, but was interrupted, by Cosmo kissing him, on the lips! He was obviously surprised at first, but gave in and returned the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke they first kiss.

"I-i-i-I'm sorry Tails! I-I don't know what I was th- thinking, i jus…" Then Cosmo was interrupted by Tails kissing her. After another kiss, Tails broke it and said:

"I love you Cosmo."

"T-Tails… I-I love you too… I known it might be kind of obvious, since I kissed you first, but…" she said, but was again interrupted by Tails kissing her. She quickly gave into the kiss, and they both cuddled during it, and Tails covered them in his Two Tails, just to cuddle her even more.

After minutes, which seemed like hour to then, they broke it.

"That's unfair, why do I I get out of air and you don't?" – Tails jokingly said

"I don't know Tails, you're the smart one around here!"

They both giggled.

"I love you Cosmo. I know I just said it, but I'll never get tired of doing so."

Cosmo giggled – "I love you too Tails."

"Sooo, we're like, dating now?" – Tails questioned

"I don't know what that means, but if it's related to us being a couple, then yes." – Cosmo answered

Tails giggled. – "Okay. It's still 3 o' clock. What do you wanna do?"

"I want you to go upstairs and get the rest you should be getting, I will ask vanilla to make your cake, and I'm going to clean this mess I've made."

"Oh, I though you wanted to cuddle a bit more… Well, I'll go get this precious rest then." – Tails said.

"It's for your own good Tails!" – Cosmo told him politely, and helped him go upstairs

"I could fly, you known, my leg is broken, not my tails."

"Tails, you can't do much movement, even with your other limbs."

When they reached the bedroom, Cosmo helped Tails get into the bed and asked:

"Is there anything you want, Tails?"

"Yes" – Tails answered – "Just one little thing"

"What is it?" – Cosmo asked. Tails then pulled her to the bed, and hugged her, covering her in his two Tails.

"Tails!"

"Aw, come on Cosmo, if you want me to stay in the bed, at least stay with me some more!"

"Geez, okay Tails. You're lucky you're cute!" Cosmo said, hugging Tails and laying on his chest.

"I love you, Tails…"

"I love you too Cosmo, my sweetie…" – Tails said, kissing her, and closing his eyes. Then, they both fell asleep, cuddling together, not minding about all the problems that happened that day, they were together, and that was just what really matters.

===============the end================

HOLY GOD FINALLY THIS IS OVER!

Don't take me badly, a liked writing this, but I was just too crazy to finish this story. You might find the ending a bit random, but that's probably because it is random, much alike the rest of this story.

Thanks a lot for reading this far, I hope you liked it. And please, for the sake of Tailsmo, tell me what you think of this, especially the ending, I really want to know what people think of it, and I'm a feedback whore!

See you next fic!


End file.
